


Recovering What Is Lost

by jeonjangmi



Category: U-Prince Series (TV), U-Prince Series: Crazy Artist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjangmi/pseuds/jeonjangmi
Summary: For the second time that year, Mel-Be finds herself in a hospital with a sleeping Hippy in bed. Once again, she can't help but be scared at the possibility of Hippy forgetting her for the second time.
Relationships: Hippy/Mel-Be





	Recovering What Is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A completely self-indulgent fic that I may not be too proud of but nevertheless wanted to write and share.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s painful to be forgotten by the person you love the most. Everyone knew that, especially Mel-Be. Just as she was about to start a new life with Hippy, his condition suddenly got worse and he forgot about their memories altogether. Even if they only really spent five meaningful days together, it still meant so much to Mel-Be especially since Hippy helped her heal through the pain of being dumped by Theo.

It took Mel-Be weeks to recover and before finally deciding that what Hippy needed wasn’t her being weak but her being strong for the both of them. As such, she strived to be one, helping Hippy slowly go back to what his life used to be. She was actually thankful that they only had more or less five days worth of memories because they can easily remake new ones anyways.

Although despite all these, there are still moments she can’t help but look back and wish that Hippy remembered those days. He was so much sweeter now but those five days were one of the best memories she's had all her life no matter how crazy and unpredictable they were. Those five days kept haunting the back of her mind when she’s alone, making her feel melancholic at times. Though in the end, she fights it off and convinces herself she’s happy as long as Hippy is fine. But that too soon may be changed as she once again witnesses her boyfriend’s sleeping figure in a hospital bed.

It’s been three months since Hippy was discharged from the hospital and he was getting better day by day but for the second time that year, Mel-Be finds herself in a hospital room, face stained with dried tears as she holds Hippy’s hands tightly. He was breathing but he still hasn’t woken up since he was brought to the hospital hours ago and Mel-Be couldn’t help the growing anxiety within her.

That afternoon, she received a call from Kiryu as she headed towards Hippy’s apartment after class. Kiryu had sounded extremely panicked and she heard the sound of an ambulance siren blaring through the other side and her thoughts immediately drifted to Hippy. I mean, why else would Kiryu call her if it wasn’t for her boyfriend? The ambulance sound too wasn’t a good sign and she clutched to her books worriedly.

“Hello? What happened?” 

Kiryu wasn’t talking and she was getting increasingly worried. “Hippy’s being sent to the hospital,” she heard Hawk’s voice from the other side instead. The man probably took over as Kiryu wasn’t able to talk coherently. “We’re accompanying him. He got hit by a car crossing the road. He’s still alive but they’re sending him to the emergency room. The hospital is *****.”

At that, she suddenly blanked out and even if she knew she had to hurry to where Hippy was, she couldn’t help but feel weak. Just as her knees were about to give out, a firm arm suddenly caught her. When she looked back, she saw Theo looking at her worriedly.

“H-hippy’s at the hospital again. They said he got hit by a car. What do I do, Theo?” she struggled to say as tears started falling down her cheeks. Theo looked panicked just like she did but was able to drag her to the nearest taxi they could find.

“What hospital?” he simply asked and despite the struggles, she was able to give out the name. The driver looked at them with understanding in his eyes and drove as fast as he could. On the way to the hospital, Mel-Be kept trembling and despite reassurances from Theo, she still felt devastated, her mind refusing to process anything other than the fact that Hippy was in a car accident.

As soon as she arrived, she rushed to the emergency room, leaving Theo behind. Her eyes immediately darted around the room and she found Kiryu slumped in a corner with Hawk standing beside him. Slumping down to his eye level, she managed to ask what’s the situation.

He said that they were treating his wounds. He had bruises all over his body and the worst of it all was that Hippy had apparently hit his head on the asphalt pretty hard. They were able to administer first aid to stop whatever bleeding he had whilst on the way to the hospital so his life was safe but other than that, they didn’t know what could happen to him especially with his record of brain surgery just dating back to three months ago.

Hearing that, Mel-Be felt even more devastated and she can’t help but cry out hard. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her back and she saw Theo looking at her with silent comfort in his eyes, rubbing her back reassuringly. Giving in, she hugged him hard as she kept crying, Kiryu and Hawk looking at her with understanding in their eyes.

After what seemed to be hours of treatment, Hippy was finally transferred to a private room. He was still unconscious but the doctors said that any harm to his life was already avoided although they have yet to check what effects the hit on the head would have, only being able to when Hippy finally regains consciousness. They all breathed a sigh of relief and Hawk, Kiryu, and Theo bade her farewell as they all headed home for the night, stating that they’d go back in the morning. She too had to go home but she stubbornly begged to be able to stay to watch over Hippy and after receiving pitiful stares from the staff, she was allowed.

“Crazy, why the heck must you be so careless? It hasn’t even been that long since you were out of here and yet here you are again. Wake up will you?” she begged as she squeezed Hippy’s hands hard. She kept crying and whispering prayers afterwards, hoping that her boyfriend would wake up sometime soon. She was afraid that what if the hit on his head caused him to forget again. She really didn’t know how she'd be able to go through another round of him forgetting their memories together.

She didn’t know when she fell asleep but she was suddenly woken up by calloused hands removing her glasses and caressing her face gently. She bolted up and squinted her eyes, vision lost as she tried looking for her glasses. 

She saw outstretched hands holding it and she grabbed it, putting it on and a smiling Hippy came into view. Her tears started welling up again as she threw herself at him, hugging him as hard as she could.

“You idiot! Why weren’t you looking before crossing? Look at what happened to you. What if you actually died? What if you started forgetting again? You’re really too crazy!”

Instead of answering, Hippy just hugged her back and suddenly she felt nervous again. What if he actually didn’t remember and just acted fondly as she was the one he found in his hospital room? Suddenly, she was scared and she started shaking again, separating from Hippy as she slumped on her chair.

“Wait a minute. Do you remember who I am? How do you feel? Are you okay?” she managed to ask through her tears and fear.

Hippy held out his hands, as if asking for hers and when she gave it, she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry I forgot everything. I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m fine now. So stop crying okay, Dried Banana?”

At the sound of her old nickname, she went wide-eyed and separated from Hippy for the second time. She looked at him from top to bottom, even pinching herself in the process to remind her it’s not a dream.

“I’m not dreaming am I? Do you actually remember? Everything?” She was holding her hands up to her mouth in disbelief. Was Hippy really able to remember everything? All that he lost?

“I do. I guess the hit at the head triggered something and things came flashing back. I’m sorry I put you through all of it even though I promised I wouldn’t make you cry. Also I’m thankful you stayed with me even after all that’s happened.”

With that answer, Mel-Be couldn’t help but let her tears flow again, this time out of relief and happiness. “I waited so long for you, Crazy. It was so so hard but I wanted to be strong for you, for us.”

Hippy then ruffled her hair fondly and wiped her tears slowly, whispering sweet nothings and jokes to make her stop shedding tears. When she finally stopped, he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss, whispering an ‘I love you’ before capturing her lips. The kiss felt as if it was reassuring her that everything will finally fall back to its proper place and as she kissed back she knew that things will finally be right.


End file.
